Makes Love Easy
by crazynut12
Summary: Cat and Beck are a perfect couple but when Becks ex girlfriend Kara come to his school will they still be the IT couple of the school or will it be Kara and Beck again.


**Cat's POV**

I walked out my house to see my boyfriend Beck Oliver since last month.

"Hey babygirl."

"Hello Beckett "

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

So I was watching Beck when he was driving all of a sudden his phone started to ring

"Can you answer that."

"Of course"

"Hello"

"Hi is Beck there?"

"Yes, may i ask who's calling?"

"Kara his ex"

"Oh Kay."

I put IT on Speaker

**Beck's POV**

"Hi Kara "

"Hey Becky-wecky."

"Hey he's mine." I heard Cat say

"Rude."

"Sorry I love MY boyfriend."

"Whatever bye babyboy."

Cat hung up on her.

"Beck is that where I got my nickname?'

We got to school and I kissed Cat and said," You don't have to worry because I only love you."We walked into school when Cat said,

"Do you see that girl?'

"Yes that's Kara!"

I ran over to her.

Cat's POV  
Oh that's Beck's old girlfriend yay. I'm just really worried that she will steal him from me. I mean first she's wearing short black mini skirt with a low cut top so you can see her stomach. And very high heels. Two she's so pretty she can be a supermodel. Three, Beck seemed really interested in her . I saw them hugging and I found Jade's jealously in my body so I ran up to them. I saw Tori looking at Kara and mouth "She will steal beck trust me keep him safe." I smiled at her. I also saw Andre drop his phone when he saw her. Robbie staring at her and jade looking at Beck then, me, and Kara. I looked at Kara again then me.I'm wearing pink shorts and a white tank top. Beck was staring at her now i'm jealous.

I was listenining to him talk when I felt Beck put his arm around my shoulders. Alot of people told me that Beck and I wouldn't work but I proved them wrong. Well actually Jade, Robbie, my parents, and my crazy, mean brother told me that. I saw Tori motioning for me to come to her and I moved Becks arm and ran to her and she said,"Who is that?"

I responded with my arms crossed," His ex girlfriend Kara."

"Oh like I said she'll steal him keep him yeah are we steal in for a sleepover."I nodded her head,"Great see you later Cat."

And I went back to Beck.

Beck's POV

why didn't you tell me you came here." I asked

"Why didn't you tell me?"Kara asked back

"Hey Cat here!"

"Oh who cares and what kind of name is that?"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"It's a stupid name."

Cat ran off crying.

"I probaly should go after her .I don't want her thinking i don't care about her because she means the world to me."said Beck

"Really!"said Cat in a whiny voice

"Of course you do .I love you."

"Really ."

He shook his head and kissed her in a passionate way.

"You're my everything."

"Nice to see you too Beck .So,first you break up with my 2 years ago for her. She doesn't have a thing on me. I'm pretty,intelligent, caring, loving,and a perfect match for you but of course you pick that girl over me. You always looked at other girls but not the way i thought you did but i guess you did.""no Kara it's not like that.""It's excactly like that I left for 2 years saying we need a break not a break up!"'Kara,I broke up with you because we didn't get to see each other for two years ,two years and i met Jade then Cat so don't blame her."

"Bye Beck and this is all your fault Cat."Kara said breaking down crying

Then beck turned around to see Cat crying."NO Cat it's not your fault."  
He pulled her into a hug.

***At Beck's**RV*

"Beck,do you want to hear the song i'm singing at the kickback?"

"Of couse."  
"OK."  
"

The day I, first met you,  
You told me you'd never fall in love.  
But now, that I get you,  
I know fear is what it really was.  
Now here we are, so close, yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will, you realize,  
Baby I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break.  
I know you're scared it's wrong,  
Like you might make a mistake.  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait(to waste).  
So let me give your heart a break,  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break,  
Oh yeah yeah.

On Sunday, you went home, alone,  
There were tears in your eyes.  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours, if we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now,  
Baby try to understand.  
Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong,  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait (to waste)  
So let me give your heart a break,  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break

There just so much you can take.  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

When your lips are on my lips,  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-ahhhh

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong,  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait (to waste)  
So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away,  
Some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart,  
Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)

So let me give your heart a break,  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break  
There just so much you can take.  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love"

"That is lovely love."

"Hehe,are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I made it about us about how we had our fights but no matter what i'll love you."

**I deleted this story and wrote it again hope you like. And please review when you're done reading. ~Crazynut12~**


End file.
